


1) Bed Sharing

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: It's AU Yeah August my dudes!Day one with Bed Sharing: It's the very classic not enough beds for everyone at the safehouse with SamBucky and a touch of hurt/comfort for your basic needs.





	1) Bed Sharing

Why Nick would decide that this safe-house would be good for the team, Bucky would never know. Everyone was stuck sharing a bed, Bruce and Thor in the master despite Bruce’s protests, Natasha and Clint, Steve and Tony, Wanda and Vision and now him and Sam. Fury managed to find and secure a five bedroom house but left every bed a damn double.

The room Sam and Bucky were sharing was up in the roof space which made Bucky anxious but Sam was more than pleased about it, not just because Bucky hated it so much but for other reasons as well. It meant that they were alone so if they were fighting no one would be disturbed but also there was no bathroom on their floor so Bucky was trying to get ready and compose himself for this night.

“It’s just one night Barnes, pull it together” he muttered to himself as he let his hair fall out the bun that had been trying to unwind for hours, he let out one last huff before unlocking the door and giving a tight smile to Tony who gave a very similar look back as he stood outside his and Steve’s room.

“Good luck, soldier” Tony tried to joke weakly and Bucky managed a slightly more real smile this time as looked over his shoulder.

“Same to you, genius” Bucky felt slightly more at ease when Tony grinned at him before disappearing into the bedroom when the door opened, well if Tony could do it then so could he.

All confidence and happiness drained straight away when Bucky climbed the stairs into the loft, he felt like the walls were closing in around him, there was no windows and only one dim light lighting barely anything around them.

Sam was sat on the bed playing with his phone despite it not working, all of their phones and communicators had fried inside Hydra’s base much to Stark’s annoyance. God, it couldn’t have been much of a worse day for Bucky.

Spending all day in a Hydra base that he remembered, searching for plans and evidence, anything they could find on what Hydra was up to this time. Bucky had tried to ignore the images flashing in his head of his time in this base, flashes of his handlers, of training, being frozen, other soldier, killing, there was so much killing,

“-cky! James Barnes!” It was Sam calling him that made him jolt to awareness, the other man had gotten up and was standing right in front of him. Not touching him at all but making sure Bucky could see he’s not a threat.

“I’m here” Bucky’s voice was rough and he had to clear his throat to get the harsh tone of Russian out his voice “I’m fine” he shook his head, sounding a lot more like normal.

"You sure, you seemed pretty out of it?" Sam asked still hovering by him annoyingly, Bucky was sure most people would prefer the space and respect that Sam was giving them but it just made Bucky feel more like a threat than normal.

"I said I'm fine" He replied, his voice clipped and agitated, Bucky brushed past Sam and headed towards the bed as he asked "What side are you taking?" To not seem like a complete asshole.

"Right, if that's cool with you?" Sam prompted and only got a grunt in reply.

It was absolutely not cool with Bucky but he really needed this night to be over, he didn't want Sam to be sleeping with the metal arm next to him, he wanted to keep it far away and pretend it didn't exist. Though Bucky just climbed into the bed dutifully and pulled the covers up to try and hide the metal limb.

Sam huffed and flicked the light off, moving to the bed and getting in carefully, the other soldier kept his back to Bucky and settled down with ease while Bucky lay flat on his back staring into the dark, praying that nothing would darken his mind with Sam beside him. He didn't like to admit how much of The Winter Soldier was a part of his mind now, especially not to Sam and Steve…

Sam woke up with a jolt barely two hours after he fell asleep, at first he had thought it was because of a nightmare or a memory but quickly thinking back he didn't remember dreaming anything like that and he wasn't breathing hard or sweaty like he usually is after that sort of thing. He was almost about to shrug his shoulders and settle down again when he was kicked. A glance over to his bed-mate told him everything.

Bucky was sweating and panting, tossing and turning, fighting and kicking all while tears streamed down his face and little whimpers and whines escaped his throat. It didn't take long to wake the man, just by shaking his arm, but he was very quickly pinned down to the mattress with Bucky over him growling.

"Easy Bucky, it's just me - Sam - I'm not going to hurt you. You're okay, I promise" He coaxed gently and kept making soft noises and words of encouragement flowing as he eased the older man back down until he had let him go and was instead sat curled up and crying again, Sam honestly preferred the first reaction to deal with than this but as the only person around actually qualified to help and the only person awake and in the room to help, it was up to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to sleep on the sofa, I'm so sorry Sam" Bucky muttered after a few moments of Sam just laying beside him not doing anything, Sam however bolted up straight away and caught Bucky's wrist in an attempt to keep him on the bed.

"It's fine, you're fine, I swear!" he rushed out and Bucky just huffed in response, Sam brought Bucky under his arm and tried desperately to stay relaxed when the super soldier curled into his side, feeling his slow tears soak the t-shirt he was wearing "It's all okay, can you tell me what's wrong so I can try to help?"

"There's no windows, the walls feel like they're closing in on me, I feel like I need to escape" Bucky breathed out in one, hiding his head in Sam's chest and hesitantly clutching his shirt as well "It's dark, there's only one exit and I can't see it, someone could attack us so easily Sam. What if they followed us here, I know that base Sam, I know it and I don't think we checked all the secret hallways, what if there was someone waiting for us, I-"

"Woah Soldier, Stark heat-seeked the whole place and one came up but us, we found plans of the building that included hidden hallways and we checked them all, no one followed us back and even if they did they would have to get past the rest of the team to get up here. I won't tell Nat that you're doubting her skills. As for the dark, I'll just turn the light on low instead of off, you just need to speak up about it, Buck" Sam comforted him and only got up when Bucky was ready for him to move, turning the light on a low setting so you could make out everything in the room but dark enough to sleep in it. Knowing the team were below him and ready to protect the rest of them comforted him greatly as well.

"I guess… in that case, can we swap sides? I really hate having my arm next to you" Bucky asked and at first Sam was gearing up to be offended but the way Bucky was looking away from him and holding his metal arm like it was too much effort to keep held up, he just gave him a sympathetic smile and shuffled around so that Bucky could move across the bed with ease.

They moved about and Bucky actually managed to settle a lot easier this time, Sam was half asleep when they both settled back down but could tell that Bucky was still quite tensed up and edgy.

"Come here" He mumbled and somewhat dragged Bucky closer to him, forcing his head to lie over his heart so the soldier could listen to the rhythmic heartbeat. Bucky didn't move or speak and for a while Sam was too nervous to ask, he didn't want to overstep Bucky's boundaries and he certainly didn't want the soldier to find out his feelings too soon, but if he didn't speak now he would hate himself later "This okay?"

There was no response, no verbal one at least as Bucky just snuffled and dug his face deeper into Sam's chest and rolled onto his side to hug him close in his sleep. Sam grinned as he settled down into the bed and winded his fingers gently into Bucky's surprisingly soft hair, he very quickly decided that sharing a bed with 'his worst enemy' wasn't the worst thing he had ever done and maybe, just maybe, Bucky wouldn't hate him when they woke up tangled together with dopey smiles on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve writen a SamBucky fic and it’s short and fluffy! Hopefully I’ve done these boys justice :D
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little fic, this is the first time I've written SamBucky, I'm not too used to writing Sam which you can probably tell but I tried so I hope it's good!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
